xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Avenger Defense (War of the Chosen)
Avenger Defense in XCOM 2: War of the Chosen is a variant of the base game's Avenger Defense mission that is only available in the War of the Chosen expansion. Failure of this mission will immediately end the game, as with the mission in the regular game. Activation Each of the Chosen has an Information gauge representing how much they know about XCOM and how accurately they can predict their activities. This gauge rises as the Chosen interrogates soldiers on the field or kidnaps them for later questioning, but it will also rise over time even if they do not capture anyone. When the gauge reaches maximum, the Chosen can randomly decide to assault the Avenger in their territory and force it to crash-land, triggering this mission. After completing the mission, the Chosen's Information bar is reduced significantly and they will have to build it back up to attempt another assault. Unlike the regular Avenger Defense, a victory ends with XCOM in control of the battlespace; thus loot is collected. Objectives * Destroy all turrets targeting the Avenger * Destroy the Mobile Power Generator * Eliminate all enemy forces Conditions * Before the mission starts, you may create up to 2 squads of five units each to deploy on this mission (All ten units are deployed to the same starting area). Unlike the base game, reinforcements are not provided during this mission. ** Like in the base game, you may deploy wounded soldiers into combat, however they will suffer penalties for doing so. *** You cannot deploy soldiers who are unavailable, i.e.; **** Out on a Covert Action **** Training from recruit to squaddie in the Guerilla Tactics School **** Retraining skills in the Training Center **** Increasing Bonds in the Training Center **** Undergoing Psionic testing in the Psi Labs ***** Psi units who are training new abilities can be deployed, just as on normal missions **** Undergoing Negative Trait Removal in the Infirmary * The mission is not failed in the unlikely event that an enemy reaches the Avenger's ramp. They are more concerned with guarding the objectives and eliminating your soldiers. * The enemy will not receive any reinforcements beyond the appearance of the Chosen leading the assault. * The primary objective is to destroy the artillery targeting the Avenger: ** There are 4 ADVENT Turrets mounted on vehicles scattered through the area. On every Alien Activity phase, they will open fire and deal 1 damage to the Avenger for every turret still operational. ** There is a gigantic ADVENT cannon powered by an adjacent Mobile Power Generator. It will fire on Turn 4 and every 3 turns afterwards, dealing 80 damage to the Avenger each time. The cannon is invulnerable, but it ceases firing if you destroy the generator. ** The turrets and generator are vulnerable to Bluescreen Rounds and EMP Grenades/Bombs; a sharpshooter armed with bluescreen rounds is very effective. As with all static non-shooting targets, shots are guaranteed to hit when fired at the generator. ** The turrets and generators explode when destroyed, damaging nearby units. * The Avenger has 400 durability. If it falls to 0, the Avenger is destroyed and your game will end. Category:Missions (XCOM 2)